The present invention relates relates to retention devices, more specifically to retention devices that hold cylindrical members such as rods and the like to openwork guardrails or railings.
The use of umbrellas or parasols to keep wind, rain or excess solar radiation from individuals is well known. The principle employed is also shared in applications on a relatively larger scale such as picnic tables, patio tables and beach umbrellas as well as in some commercial applications such as sidewalk cafe terraces.
The weight of the umbrella/parasol and the circumference and configuration of its canopy are important factors in determining which anchoring or retention device will be most effective. Another important consideration regarding appropriate retention devices is the location in which the umbrella will be employed in regard to disruptive wind forces.
One of the most common ways to retain or anchor the post of large umbrellas is by utilizing large hollow conical shaped thermo-plastic bases which are filled with sand, water or any other weighty material. This base is laid on the ground and the lower end of the umbrella post is removably secured therein. This is often used when the umbrella is to be positioned at the center of an outdoor patio table especially provided with a portal at its center for an umbrella post.
Since the umbrella has a very high center of gravity, especially when opened under windy conditions, the base must be extremely heavy to enable the umbrella to resist displacement. The base is extremely heavy, very cumbersome and not easily moved when filled. It also necessitates the purchase of an especially made patio table with a portal in the center of its tabletop to accommodate the umbrella shaft. All of these considerations translate into a higher cost for the consumer as well as more time spent in the assembly of this recreational amenity.
The aforementioned umbrellas may conceivably be used without intermediary patio table support but this is usually not recommended by the manufacturer and thus necessitates a recreational space that will accommodate large patio tables. This limitation therefore negates the use of parasols/umbrellas in confined enclosures such as apartment balconies, small patios and the like.
Similarly, no viable possibilities exist for the installation of large umbrellas to be mounted on swimming pool handrails to protect bathers from the sun nor is there any anchoring device available, which permits angular adjustment in relation to the sun""s position in the sky.
Prior art approaches to provide an effective anchoring device for large umbrellas/parasols have failed to maximize the utility of the invention and only partially provide an answer to the need for an adaptable, effective, simple and non-damaging anchoring device.
It is therefore the general object of the present invention to provide a retention device for an umbrella and/or parasol of the character described which obviates the above noted disadvantages.
An advantage of the present invention is that the retention device both grasps the umbrella/parasol post and additionally is securable to an openwork guardrail or railing.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the retention device for an umbrella/parasol is easily mounted and dismounted on a variety of openwork guardrails or railings without damaging the latter.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the retention device for an umbrella/parasol allows the post a variety of angles in relation to the position of the sun.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the retention device for an umbrella/parasol is light weight, safe and is comprised of a minimal number of elements.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the retention device for an umbrella/parasol requires a very basic structural configuration for its installation.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the retention device for an umbrella/parasol is simple to manufacture, easily adapts to any number of conventional umbrella/parasol posts and can be simply attached to a wide variety of anchoring structures without requiring elaborate tools or a great degree of manual dexterity.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a retention device for retaining a post adjacent a structure, the structure defining at least one guardrail, said device comprises:
a spacer member defining generally opposed spacer first and second ends;
an anchoring member for anchoring said spacer member to the structure, said anchoring member releasably connecting to said spacer member adjacent said spacer first end via a first securing means so as to clamp the guardrail therebetween; and
a grasping member for grasping the post to said spacer member, said grasping member releasably connecting to said spacer member adjacent said spacer second end via a second securing means so as to clamp the post therebetween.
In one embodiment, the spacer first end includes a first end abutment surface, said anchoring member including an anchoring abutment surface, said first end abutment surface and said anchoring abutment surface generally facing each other when in abutting engagement with the guardrail so as to clamp the guardrail therebetween. Typically, the first end abutment surface and said anchoring abutment surface are generally elongated planar surfaces.
In one embodiment, the spacer second end includes a second end abutment surface, said grasping member including a grasping abutment surface, said second end abutment surface and said grasping abutment surface generally facing each other when in abutting engagement with the post so as to clamp the post therebetween. Typically, the spacer second end includes a generally concave second end opening extending inwardly from said second end abutment surface, said grasping member including a generally concave grasping opening extending inwardly from said grasping abutment surface, said second end opening and said grasping opening being in abutting engagement with generally radially opposite portions of the post so as to clamp the post therebetween.
In one embodiment, the spacer member includes at least one first end securing channel extending generally inwardly from a position adjacent said spacer first end towards said spacer second end, said at least one first end securing channel being configured and sized to be engageable by a portion of said first securing means therein while preventing rotation thereof.
Typically, the spacer member includes at least one second end securing channel extending generally inwardly from a position adjacent said spacer second end towards said spacer first end, said at least one second end securing channel being configured and sized to be engageable by a portion of said first securing means therein while preventing rotation thereof.
Typically, the spacer member includes generally opposed spacer top and bottom surfaces extending between said spacer first and second ends, said spacer top surface being generally flat, said at least one first and second end securing channels extending generally downwardly from said spacer bottom surface.
Typically, the at least one first and second end securing channels are generally positioned in an end-to-end relationship relative to one another so as to form at least one common securing channel being configured and sized to be longitudinally engageable by a portion of said first and second securing means therein while preventing rotation thereof.
Typically, each of said first and second securing means includes at least one complementary screw and nut, said at least one common securing channel being configured and sized to slidably receive respective said nuts while preventing said nuts from rotating therein so as to allow tightening of said first and second securing means.
Typically, the nuts are polygonal-shaped nuts, said polygonal-shaped nuts defining plurality of pairs of opposed side surfaces, said opposed side surfaces of each of said pairs being spaced from each other by a pre-determined distance, said at least one common securing channel having generally opposed parallel channel sidewalls extending generally downwardly from said spacer bottom surface, said channel sidewalls being spaced form each other by substantially said pre-determined distance so as to slidably and fittingly receive respective said nuts with said opposed side surfaces of one of said pairs facing a respective said channel sidewalls while preventing said nuts from rotating therein.
Typically, the at least one common securing channel includes a transversal web adjacent each one of said spacer first and second ends, each of said transversal web extending downwardly from said spacer bottom surface between said first and second sidewalls, each of said transversal web receiving at least one of said side surfaces of respective said nut in abutment contact thereon so as to prevent said nut from rotating inside said common securing channel while tightening respective of said first and second securing means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a retention device for retaining a post adjacent a structure, the structure defining at least one guardrail, said device comprises:
a spacer member defining generally opposed spacer first and second ends;
an anchoring member for anchoring said spacer member to the structure, said anchoring member releasably connecting to said spacer member adjacent said spacer first end via a first securing means so as to clamp the guardrail therebetween;
a grasping member for grasping the post to said spacer member, said grasping member releasably connecting to said spacer member adjacent said spacer second end via a second securing means so as to clamp the post therebetween;
said spacer first end includes a generally elongated planar first end abutment surface, said anchoring member including a generally elongated planar anchoring abutment surface, said first end abutment surface and said anchoring abutment surface generally facing each other when in abutting engagement with the guardrail so as to clamp the guardrail therebetween;
said spacer second end includes a generally concave second end opening extending inwardly from said second end abutment surface, said grasping member including a generally concave grasping opening extending inwardly from said grasping abutment surface, said second end opening and said grasping opening generally facing each other when in abutting engagement with generally radially opposite portions of the post so as to clamp the post therebetween;
said second securing means including a pair of complementary screw and nut assemblies engaging both said spacer second end and said grasping member, said screw and nut assemblies being spaced apart from each other on either sides of both said second end opening and said grasping opening so as to enclose the post therebetween when the post is clamped to said retention device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.